


My też zaczęliśmy w Ogrodzie Eden

by BlissH8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissH8/pseuds/BlissH8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say: „God said Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve”, but I beg to disagree.</p><p>Życie młodego Castiela Miltona nabrało prawdziwych barw w dniu, gdy przekroczył bramę sadu pełnego jabłoni. Sad okazał się prawdziwym rajem dla małego chłopca, który znalazł tam przyjaciół i miejsce, gdzie nigdy nie jest nudno. Tu poznał Deana, z którym dorastał i który okazał się być jedynym owocem, którego Castiel nie mógł dostać w tym ogrodzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My też zaczęliśmy w Ogrodzie Eden

Sad był ogromny i choć Castiel znał dobrze każdy jego zakamarek, czuł się tu teraz bardzo malutki. Zmierzał główną, wydawałoby się nieskończenie długą aleją, przecinającą centrum sadu, gdzie rozgałęziała się na trzy pozostałe kierunki świata. Południowe słońce paliło Castiela w kark, mimo że była to tylko wiosna. Ciemny cień kładł się dokładnie przed nim, nieprzerwanie wyprzedzając o krok, nie pozwalając zakosztować upragnionej samotności.

Castiel nigdy jeszcze nie był w tym sadzie sam, jeszcze nigdy u jego boku nie brakowało Deana. Uczucie to było tak obce, tak nieprawdopodobne, że jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem zdawało się być to, że Castiel śnił. Tyle że palące promienie słońca na jego ramionach były zbyt realistyczne, podobnie jak cichy szum liści i skrzypienie gałęzi kołyszących się na lekkim wietrze, albo jednostajne buczenie pszczół krążących w powietrzu. Tego nie mógł wyśnić i musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że naprawdę był teraz w tym sadzie, mijając kolejne jabłonie pokryte białymi i bladoróżowymi płatkami, spod których prześwitywała soczysta zieleń dopiero co rozwiniętych listków. Wiosna – czas życia, radości, miłości. 

Castiel odetchnął drżąco, mimo woli wracając pamięcią do dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył bramę sadu. Miał pięć, może sześć lat, to był jego ostatni wolny od szkoły wrzesień. Wszyscy jego starsi bracia udali się pomagać przy zbiorze jabłek – sad należał do zamożnych państwa Braeden, starszego małżeństwa mieszkającego w dworku, którego ogrodzenie przylegało do sadu od północy. Od zachodu natomiast rozciągała się posiadłość Miltonów, a od wschodu – Winchesterów. Jeśli się zastanowić, być może właśnie to położenie sadu zadecydowało o tym, jak potoczyło się życie przedstawicieli wszystkich trzech rodzin.

Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar i Luke pomagali przy zbiorach już od lat. Castiel, młodszy od każdego z nich o ponad dziesięć lat, wciąż był za mały, by się przydać tak naprawdę. Tym razem pozwolono mu już jednak biegać między drzewami, o ile nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów ani oddalał się z pola widzenia braci.  


Sad był dla kilkuletniego chłopca rajem. Od rana kręcił się po alejkach, zbaczając z nich, biegając między drzewami i chowając się za pniami, zza których obserwował braci i pracowników sadu, wspinających się po drabinach, przenoszących skrzynki najpierw puste, a potem napełnione już owocami. Ciężko było go zmusić, by wrócił z braćmi na obiad, godzinna przerwa wydawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność, a kiedy wreszcie dobiegła końca, chłopiec puścił się biegiem, wyprzedzając braci i wpadając między drzewa. Tym razem jednak czekała go tam niespodzianka: przy jednej z drabin kręciło się dwóch obcych chłopców.

\- To nasi sąsiedzi, Dean i Sam Winchesterowie. Idź się przywitać, możesz się z nimi pobawić – mruknął mu na ucho Gabriel i pchnął lekko w stronę chłopców. Jeden z nich, ten starszy, zauważył już ich przybycie i przyglądał się im z zaciekawieniem, a kiedy Castiel się zawahał, ten uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i pomachał do niego. Kilkanaście minut później cała trójka bawiła się w najlepsze w berka. W sadzie raz po raz rozbrzmiewały krzyki i śmiechy. Przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu byli już najlepszymi kumplami. Ciężko było ich rozłączyć, kiedy dzień pracy dobiegł końca i wszyscy rozchodzili się na upragniony odpoczynek. Nie obyło się bez krzyku i płaczu. Ostatecznie to Michael bezceremonialnie przerzucił sobie śmiertelnie obrażonego młodszego brata przez ramię i zaniósł do domu. Nadąsana minka nie zniknęła z twarzy Castiela aż do następnego popołudnia, kiedy po przerwie obiadowej znów zastał młodych Winchesterów między jabłoniami. 

Od tego czasu przedpołudnia dłużyły się Castielowi niemiłosiernie, a powrót na obiad chłopiec przyjmował z entuzjazmem, bo to oznaczało, że od spotkania z przyjaciółmi dzieliła go już tylko godzina, góra dwie. Nigdy nie pojawili się wcześniej, bo – jak któregoś dnia dowiedział się Castiel – starszy z Winchesterów, Dean, było od niego o dwa lata starszy i chodził już do szkoły. Popołudnia miał jednak wolne i razem z czteroletnim bratem spędzał ten czas na zabawach w sadzie. Państwo Braeden nie mieli nic przeciwko, chętnie otwierali bramy swego sadu dzieciom nie tylko w czasie zbiorów, ale w ciągu całego roku, a w lecie nie żałowali im jabłek. Było ich tylko trzech: jeden Milton i dwóch Winchesterów. A pewnego letniego dnia nawet Sam się nie pojawił.

\- Powiedział, że musi czytać. Tata kupił mu tą książkę w zeszłym tygodniu i wczoraj Sammy ją otworzył. Późno poszedł spać, bo się „wciągnął” – Dean wykonał zabawny ruch dłońmi i przewrócił oczami. – „Deeeean, nie mam czasu na zabawę.” Tak powiedział, rozumiesz?!

Castiel był równie oburzony co Dean. Tego dnia bawili się tylko we dwójkę i wcale się nie nudzili. Sam czasem jeszcze przychodził, ale coraz rzadziej, a w końcu już całkiem przestał przyłączać się do zabawy. Jeśli dotrzymywał im towarzystwa, to leżąc na kocu rozłożonym na trawie, albo siedząc na gałęzi i wymachując długimi nogami w tenisówkach. Zawsze z książką w ręce.

~~~

Kilkanaście lat po pamiętnym wrześniu Castiel potknął się nagle, przeoczywszy schowany w kępce trawy kamień, i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, w ostatniej chwili znajdując oparcie w wyciągniętej ponad aleją gałęzi i ratując się przed upadkiem. Poczuł jak nachodzą go mdłości, a krew odpływa z twarzy. Mocno zacisnął dłoń na gałęzi, ignorując ostrość kory. Przez chwilę przed oczami przemykały mu pulsujące jasne i ciemne plamki. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy to przez nerwy. W końcu był osłabiony, skoro nie był w stanie przełknąć ani kęsa od ponad doby.

Kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, i znów mógł iść dalej. Nie żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Równie dobrze mógłby zostać tutaj. Nie miał wyznaczonego konkretnego celu. W ogóle nie powinno go tu teraz być, ale nie potrafił iść tam, gdzie go naprawdę potrzebowano. Tu czuł się u siebie. Tu spędził całe dzieciństwo i dorastał. Od niezliczonych zabaw w ganianego, odkrywców, łowców i robienie psikusów pracownikom sadu, przez wspinaczki na jabłonie i bujanie się na hamaku, po długie spacery alejami i między drzewami. Zawsze z Deanem. Pory roku ani dnia nie miały znaczenia. Niewiele było w stanie pokrzyżować im plany i uniemożliwić spotkanie – tylko ciężkie śnieżyce i burze były wystarczającą groźbą. Deszczowe dni też były udręką – oczywiście mogli się odwiedzać w domu, ale nic nie równało się z czasem spędzonym wśród dziesiątek i setek jabłoni. Byli młodzi i pełni energii, uwięzienie w czterech ścianach było prawdziwą torturą.

Castiel dotarł już do centrum sadu i skręcił w aleję prowadzącą na wschód, bliżej posiadłości Winchesterów. Kątem oka uchwycił wysoką jabłoń, która zajmowała w jego sercu specjalne miejsce. To tędy przebiegali z Deanem, gdy zauważyli samotną podwójną drabinę ustawioną przy drzewie. Nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że korzystając z okazji zaczęli się na nią wspinać z obu stron. Tyle że jeden ze szczebli po stronie Deana był wadliwy i załamał się pod jego gwałtownym skokiem – moment później chłopak leżał na ziemi, pojękując z bólu, a Castiel schodził szybko z drabiny, by pospieszyć przyjacielowi na pomoc.

\- Dean! Nic ci nie jest? – zawołał, okrążając drabinę i upadając na kolana przy Winchesterze. Chłopak przesłaniał oczy dłońmi i mocno zaciskał szczękę. – Dean! Co cię boli?!

\- Moje kolano! Złamałem nogę! – jęknął głośno chłopak, wierzgając przy tym prawą nogą jak młody źrebak. Wargi drżały mu niebezpiecznie, prawdopodobnie był bliski płaczu.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi i po namyśle pochylił się nad przyjacielem. Na kilka chwil docisnął usta do jego pełnego policzka. Wierzganie momentalnie ustało. Dean opuścił ręce i spojrzał na Castiela szeroko rozwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami.

\- Mama zawsze tak robi, kiedy coś mnie boli. Mi to pomaga – wyjaśnił Castiel, wzruszając ramionami. Obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem wyprężoną nogę blondyna. – Tobie chyba też pomogło…

Dean usiadł, pociągając nosem. Ostrożnie obmacał swoje kolano, zgiął i rozprostował nogę, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela z podziwem.

\- Wow! Dzięki, Cas! – wyszczerzył się i chwycił wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń, by podciągnąć się do góry i stanąć na nogach. Drabina poszła w niepamięć, podobnie jak domniemane złamanie. Godzinę później Cas musiał już wytężać wszystkie siły, by wygrać wyścig do bramy. 

~~~

Castiel odwrócił wzrok i przyspieszył kroku. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Byli dziećmi i pocałunek w policzek naprawdę był w stanie uśmierzyć niemal każdy ból. Dean nauczył się tego od niego i jako dobry przyjaciel spieszył Castielowi na ratunek zawsze, kiedy ten się zranił, o co w sadzie nie było trudno. Na każdym kroku czyhały podstępne kamienie i zagłębienia w ziemi, kora prawie nigdy nie była gładka, a gałęzie, które początkowo były w stanie utrzymać rozbrykanych chłopców, z czasem zaczęły się łamać i wyginać w miarę ich dorastania. Nie było dnia, by któryś z ich dwójki nie wrócił do domu ze skaleczeniem lub sińcem. Do poważnej kontuzji nigdy jednak nie doszło.  
Poza jednym wyjątkiem. 

Castiel szybko odepchnął to jedno wspomnienie, wybiegając spojrzeniem naprzód ku prześwitowi między drzewami – to tam było miejsce corocznych spotkań trzech rodzin – co roku w dzień po zakończeniu zbiorów, po zapadnięciu zmroku, wokół ogniska gromadzili się wszyscy bracia Milton wraz z rodzicami, pan i pani Braeden, rodzina Winchesterów, a także pracownicy sadu, by świętować koniec sezonu. To zawsze była już końcówka września i wszyscy mieli na sobie lekkie kurtki lub ciepłe swetry. Rozsiadano się wokół otoczonego kręgiem dużych kamieni ogniska, na szerokich, przepołowionych pniach starych jabłoni. Oddalone o kilka dobrych metrów drzewa ginęły w głębokim cieniu, podczas gdy roześmiane twarze rozświetlone ciepłym blaskiem płomieni spoglądały po sobie. Co rusz ktoś nadziewał na długi patyk kolejne jabłko i umieszczał je pośród płomieni. Balthazar krążył pomiędzy zebranymi, dolewając do kieliszków wina własnej produkcji, drocząc się z najmłodszym bratem i młodymi Winchesterami, wodzącymi zaciekawionym wzrokiem za trzymaną przez niego butelką. Pan Braeden opowiadał dzieje swojego rodu, a John Winchester raczył zgromadzonych strasznymi historiami, ignorując karcące spojrzenie żony. Bracia Milton specjalizowali się w zabawnych anegdotkach. Pito wino, podawano sobie pieczone jabłka i szarlotkę, ulubiony przysmak Deana, przygotowywaną w gigantycznych ilościach przez panią Braeden.

\- Skąd twój tata zna tyle tych historii? Zawsze ma dla nas coś nowego – zwrócił się do Deana Castiel, oblizując palce po spałaszowaniu kolejnego pieczonego jabłka. Zjadł ich już zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden raz, ale następna taka okazja miała się nadarzyć dopiero za rok. Po krótkim wahaniu wyciągnął z kosza kolejne i nabił na zaostrzony koniec patyka. Wsunął go między płomienie.

\- Interesuje się tym, sporo czyta… - Dean wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk wina. W tym roku osiągnął pełnoletność, Castiel musiał poczekać jeszcze dwa lata, by uwolnić się od docinków Balthazara. – Chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówi? Nie boisz się, prawda? – Dean szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem.

Castiel szturchnął go odrobinę mocniej.

\- Nie waż się drwić, Winchester. Chyba że chcesz, żebym opowiedział wszystkim, jak spieprzałeś spod bramy w tamtym roku, kiedy usłyszałeś hukanie puszczyka – szepnął mu na ucho, na co chłopak spiekł raka.

\- Mów, proszę bardzo. Tylko nie zapominaj, kto ci towarzyszył, kiedy wskoczyłeś do… - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Castiel rzucił patyk z jabłkiem na ziemięi skoczył na chłopaka, zakrywając mu usta własną dłonią. Obaj polecieli do tyłu, spadając z pnia i lądując na trawie. Zaraz potem brunet poderwał dłoń do góry z okrzykiem oburzenia, kiedy poczuł ugryzienie.

\- Zamieniasz się w Wendigo, czy jak?! – jęknął, wycierając dłoń w koszulkę z udawanym obrzydzeniem. Nie pozwolił się jednak zrzucić i wciąż siedział okrakiem na Winchesterze, przygniatając go do ziemi.  
Dean zaśmiał się głośno i wierzgnął, odbierając Castielowi poczucie równowagi. Przeturlali się po ziemi: teraz to blondyn górował nad młodszym chłopakiem.

\- Więc się przyznajesz? Boisz się ich?

Tarzali się tak jeszcze dobrą chwilę, zanim ktoś ze starszych nie zwrócił im uwagi.

~~~

„Wtedy wszystko było łatwe”, pomyślał Castiel, powracając do teraźniejszości. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przystanął przy miejscu na ognisko. To nie było stare wspomnienie. Pochodziło sprzed trzech, może dwóch lat. To był ostatni taki wieczór w dawnym składzie. Jeszcze przed Bożym Narodzeniem we śnie odeszła pani Braeden, a na wiosnę atak serca odebrał im poczciwego staruszka. Do posiadłości sprowadził się jedyny syn starego małżeństwa wraz z żoną i córką. W końcu ktoś musiał zająć się majątkiem.

Castiel i Dean zyskali wtedy nową towarzyszkę spotkań w sadzie. Lisa była o rok starsza od Miltona i rok młodsza od Winchestera. Wraz z ojcem pojawiała się w bramie ogrodu niemal codziennie, we dwójkę doglądali prac przy jabłoniach. Nie zabronili chłopcom, a raczej już młodzieńcom, odwiedzać sadu. Być może tak by się stało, gdyby Lisa ich nie polubiła. W okolicy jednak nie miała żadnej rówieśniczki i najprawdopodobniej poprosiła ojca, by nie wyganiał chłopców o ile pozwolą jej się do siebie przyłączać. I choć na początku dziwnie było spędzać czas, do tej pory spędzany tylko we dwójkę, z dziewczyną, z czasem się przyzwyczaili. Może i nie rozumiała wielu z ich prywatnych żartów i nie pozwalała na poważniejsze rozmowy, ale była też miła i zabawna. Przynosiła im zimną lemoniadę i opowiadała o zajęciach z yogi, na które uczęszczała. Po dwóch latach ona i Dean byli zaręczeni.

Castiel ruszył dalej, zostawiając wspomnienie wspólnych ognisk za sobą. Poderwał się lekki wiatr i w powietrzu zatańczyły białe płatki. Przez chwilę Castielowi wydawało się, że pada śnieg. Przymknął powieki. Za chwilę zimna kulka trafi go prosto w plecy, a wtedy on szybko się odwróci, przykucnie, uformuje własną śnieżkę i odwdzięczy się Deanowi. Będą przeskakiwać pomiędzy drzewami, wychylając się zza ich pni tylko po to, by zaatakować.

Odurzająco słodki zapach kwiatów jabłoni nie dawał się jednak zignorować. Okrutnie sprowadzał na ziemię: to nie była zima, ale wiosna, a Deana nie było za nim – był już w kaplicy, może właśnie patrzył, jak James Braeden prowadzi ku niemu córkę w białej sukni. Wszyscy tam byli, Castiel też powinien tam być. Na pewno już zauważono jego nieobecność, w końcu był świadkiem, przyjacielem pana młodego. Dean go potrzebował w tym najważniejszym dla niego dniu. Ale tym razem Castiel nie potrafił stanąć u jego boku. Ten jeden raz nie mógł mu towarzyszyć. Być tam, słyszeć jak Dean wypowiada sakramentalne słowa, widzieć jego rozświetloną szczęściem twarz i wiedzieć, że to nie on, Castiel, jest przyczyną tego szczęścia… to było ponad jego siły. Może i był samolubny. Może był dziecinny – nie dbał o to. Bycie dzieckiem zawsze najlepiej mu wychodziło. Z Deanem spędził ten okres swojego życia i z nim dorastał. Jeśli Dean nie będzie towarzyszyć mu w dalszej drodze, to Castiel nie chciał w nią wyruszać.

Zatrzymał się.

Wciąż nie dotarł nawet do połowy tej alei, siatka ogradzająca sad od wschodu była stąd ledwo widoczna spomiędzy szpalerów drzew pokrytych bielą. Za siatką rozciągał się ogród należący do Winchesterów i otoczony nim ich dom. Nagle Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chce tam iść. Tak naprawdę do tej pory nie kierował się nigdzie konkretnie, a jednak teraz wiedział, że znalazł się już na miejscu. Po jego lewej stronie od głównej alei odbijała wąska dróżka, prowadząca głębiej między drzewa. Castiel znał każdą z takich dróżek, których było w tym sadzie dziesiątki. Wiedział, dokąd prowadzi ta jedna. Nie powinien był w nią nigdy zbaczać, a już na pewno nie teraz. Czy jednak ten dzień mógł być jeszcze gorszy? Castiel wątpił.

Wszedł pod biały baldachim utworzony z gałęzi obsypanych kwiatami. Przebiegł go lekki dreszcz, gdy poczuł nagły chłód na prawym profilu, ogrzewanym przez ostatnich kilkanaście minut przez słońce w zenicie. Jego palące promienie nie docierały tu tak gęsto, przesiewane przez gęstą warstwę liści i płatków. Cień Castiela zniknął, pozostawiając go samemu sobie. Teraz był tu już naprawdę sam, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Objął się w ramionach i ruszył w głąb ścieżki. Kilka minut później był już na miejscu.

Postronna osoba nie zauważyłaby tu nic ciekawego. Alejka ciągnęła się dalej, dookoła roztaczał się mamiący zapach pyłku, królestwo bieli i zieleni. Ale dla Castiela było to miejsce, do którego powracał w snach. Niekoniecznie w tych dobrych.

\- Nie zrobię kroku, Dean! Tym razem to chyba na serio złamanie… - jęknął Cas, opierając się o pień jabłoni. Właśnie zaliczył upadek z drzewa i niezgrabnie wylądował na jednej nodze. A teraz nie mógł nią nawet ruszyć bez rwącego bólu w łydce. Dean stał tuż obok i patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś pewien? Już nie raz się nam zdarzało, pewnie zaraz ci przejdzie, jak zawsze…

\- Wiem, co mówię, Dean! Idź po pomoc, nie żartuję – Cas odwrócił twarz, chcąc ukryć napływające mu do oczu łzy. Tak jeszcze go nigdy nie bolało.

\- Nie zostawię cię tak… - żachnął się Dean i rozglądnął dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że nagle zza któregoś drzewa wyskoczy lekarz. Potem zerknął niepewnie na przyjaciela… i wreszcie pochylił się nad nim, wyciągając ręce.

\- Dean, co ty… Nie wygłupiaj się! – Cas z trudem rejestrował to, co się działo. Ból przytępiał jego zdolność zdrowego myślenia, a poza tym był teraz tak blisko Deana. Nim się zorientował, blondyn szedł już aleją, niosąc go pewnie na rękach. Pozycja w jakiej znalazł się Castiel sprawiała, że jego noga nie była stabilna i pewnie takie przenosiny nie były najlepszym pomysłem, ale Castiel o tym nie myślał. Liczyło się tylko to, że był w ramionach Deana, nic więcej. Miarowe kołysanie uspokajało i Cas oparł głowę o silny bark chłopaka, a po chwili chował już nos w jego szyi. A potem zrobił coś, czego miał gorzko żałować przez następny rok.

Pocałował Deana w szyję.

To nie było nic wielkiego, zaledwie muśnięcie skóry wargami. Nie do końca wiedział, czemu to zrobił. To znaczy, oczywiście, to dlatego, że był w Deanie bez pamięci zakochany, ale dlaczego wybrał akurat tamten moment? Dean i Lisa byli już od kilku miesięcy zaręczeni i to, co zrobił Cas, nie miało prawa się zdarzyć.

Dokładnie pamiętał, jak Dean zamarł, stanął w miejscu jak wryty, omal go nie upuszczając. Przez długą chwilę się nie odzywał, patrząc przed siebie i oddychając miarowo. A potem spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i się uśmiechnął.

\- Cas, to tak nie działa, już zapomniałeś? Jeśli boli ciebie, to ty dostajesz całusa, nie na odwrót – powiedział na pozór lekko, choć w jego głosie czaiło się napięcie. Szybko cmoknął chłopaka w policzek. – Teraz boli mniej, prawda? – spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył dalej. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się przez resztę drogi i później już nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

~~~

Tamten dzień nic nie zmienił i Castiel o tym wiedział. Gdyby było inaczej, nie byłoby go tu teraz, a Dean nie wsuwałby teraz obrączki na palec Lisy. Nie, Castiel był dla Deana tylko przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i tak miało pozostać na zawsze.

Powinien cieszyć się szczęściem przyjaciela, być dumnym, że Dean znalazł kobietę godną bycia jego żoną. Castiel powinien być tam razem z nimi i podawać im teraz obrączki. Zerknął na zegarek - prezent od Deana na osiemnaste urodziny – by się upewnić: tak, to był ten moment, przysięga i obrączki. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą. Dzwony, deszcz ryżu, monet i płatków róż. Wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia.

Castiel zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby miał więcej odwagi, zamiast do sadu poszedłby do kaplicy, pchnął dwuskrzydłowe drzwi w momencie, gdy usłyszałby „Niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki”. Dean lubił mocne wejścia, na pewno by mu się spodobało. Albo i nie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Na pewno by mu się NIE spodobało.

Ale jakie miało to teraz znaczenie? Castiel był tutaj, katując się wspomnieniami o tym co było i czego już nie będzie. O tak, wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze...

\- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – rozległ się niski głos tuż za nim. Castiel nigdy później nie pojął, jak w tamtym momencie udało mu się nie zemdleć z wrażenia. Zamiast tego odwrócił się gwałtownie i stanął twarzą w twarz z przyczyną wszystkich swoich rozterek.

\- Dean… - wyrwało mu się. Błękitne oczy rozchyliły się szeroko w wyrazie bezgranicznego zdumienia. Jakim prawem, przecież był tu sam, kompletnie sam, a Dean w… - Co ty tu robisz?! Ty… Lisa… Ślub… - Cas jąkał się, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Deana. Miał na sobie trzyczęściowy, szyty na miarę garnitur, który Cas sam pomagał mu skompletować. Wyglądał niemal surrealistycznie w porównaniu do chłopca, z jakiego wyrósł: szczuplutkiego, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, obdartymi łokciami i wiecznie posiniaczonymi kolanami. Urocze piegi uwydatniły się przez lata spędzone w słońcu, a zielone oczy nabrały soczystej głębi. Tańczyły w nich teraz wesołe iskierki i chyba to najbardziej szokowało Castiela.

\- Lisa? Czeka przed ołtarzem… to znaczy, tak myślę, nie widziałem jej dzisiaj – odparł Dean i choć zabrzmiało to jak żart, wcale nim nie było. Dean się nie śmiał, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. – Powiesz coś? Wystawiłem ich wszystkich, żeby tutaj przyjść, chyba mi się coś należy… Ej! – krzyknął cicho, ze zdziwieniem przyglądając się pięści Castiela, która uderzyła go w pierś. Po chwili pięść rozwinęła się powoli i dłoń przylgnęła do śnieżnobiałej koszuli Winchestera.

Cas zwiesił głowę pod pytającym spojrzeniem blondyna. Nie rozumiał, o co tu chodziło. Musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie, albo też był to jakiś okrutny żart. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie nadziei, bo ta zawodziła go przecież przez tyle lat.

\- Dean… - to było zaledwie westchnięcie, struny głosowe odmówiły Castielowi posłuszeństwa. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem i podniósł wzrok. Zielone oczy wciąż się nie poruszyły, jednak coś się zmieniło. Osłabienie spowodowane głodem musiało nieźle namieszać Castielowi w głowie, bo w oczach blondyna dostrzegł jednocześnie zdecydowanie i prośbę. – Dlaczego to robisz? Powinieneś teraz być…

\- Przy tobie.


End file.
